Love Bites
by sycadelex
Summary: In which Hermione Granger tests out a new potion for George Weasley and ends up being turned into a cat, and then taken in by one obnoxiously arrogant Draco Malfoy. Situations arise. Someone is going to get hexed...or bitten. ONESHOT! Dramione.


**Authors Note:**

 **So this is my very first Harry Potter fic. I've been a long-time Dramione shipper, and have always wanted to get into writing fics. I wanted to start off with a fun light-hearted one-shot about the person-gets-turned-into-an-animal trope, just for some practice. Let me know how you liked it! Constructive critiscism is always welcomed. There might be some teeny grammatical errors, I wrote this rather in a hurry.**

* * *

Technically, she begrudged to admit, it was a bit her fault.

Testing a new in-the-works potion, a Weasleys' Whizard Wheezes potion no less! Really, Hermione knew better. And not only that, not only had she agreed to test out George's potion, she decided to take it in the morning, a couple hours before she had to go run errands outside the safety of her apartment.

If she had exercised perhaps a bit more caution, maybe she wouldn't be here now.

Stuck, in the muggle world _, as a cat_.

She had gulped down the blue colored vial and waited about two hours. She felt no change, _perhaps George had added too much moonseed._ So she, with some relief, quickly owled George the results of his switch-up-your-hairstyle-for-a-day potion, added a few notes, and left to grab some groceries.

She was entering her usual cafe hoping to grab some coffee to combat the cold, when all of a sudden Hermione had doubled over in pain. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she knew she had to get out of there, perhaps go to St. Mungos. Stumbling into an alleyway besides the store, Hermione didn't have enough time to grab her wand, before she ended up as a cat.

Hermione hissed at herself in frustration, and examined herself in a puddle. She had short fluffy fur filled with dots and stripes, and she was quite small. She essentially looked like a defenseless little tabby kitten.

Her clothes were gone, seemingly vanished with the potions effects, but the red ribbon she had tied around her hair that morning, was still there, except it was tied loosely around her neck. She also knew her wand had clattered and rolled underneath the large dumpster next to her.

Hermione shut her eyes in frustration, and groaned, but really what came out was a high-pitched hiss again.

Giving herself a small pep talk, Hermione figured she would grab her wand, and try to make it back to her apartment. _She, Ginny and Pansy Parkinson had lunch planned that day, and when Hermione won't show, Ginny will surely end up at her apartment looking for her_.

Nodding to herself, Hermione took a deep breath, and began nudging herself beneath dumpster, reaching her tiny paws out for her wand.

She was unaware of the tiny mewling noises being emitted with her frustration, or the sound of footsteps approaching behind her. It was only when she felt a strong hand gently grab her from the waist, did she realize that she may have attracted unwanted attention.

She instantly began struggling, hissing and meowing loudly. _No, no, no this can't be happening._ She had been so close, perhaps if she struggled enough the intruder would leave her alone.

Hermione continued to meow loudly, this time going as far as too scratch at the hand pulling her up. She could make a run for her apartment, her wand would be safely hidden here and she would be back for it after she dealt with this mess.

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to bite down hard on her captor's hand, when all of a sudden she was shifted in their hands and Hermione was met with familiar grey eyes.

She froze, eyes widening, limbs going weak.

Of all people, it just had to be Draco Malfoy to find her. Hermione wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

She watched as Malfoy's eyes glittered with amusement. He was obviously trying to stop himself from smiling, "Quite a feisty one aren't you?" He drawled. His eyes moved to the trash behind her, and he sniffed before flicking his eyes on to her. "What exactly were you looking for in there?"

Casting a look behind him, he removed his wand, and Hermione flinched slightly as he waved it over her. She felt a rush of air, and realized that the git had cast a scourgify on her.

Hermione resumed her glare, and thought she had quite about enough of this. Malfoy, the one time he decided not to be a monumental arsehole, just had to be when she was turned into a cat. Malfoy quite obviously pitied her or felt…considerate of her, the way he was stroking her head.

It felt quite nice rea—No, Hermione.

She blinked a few times, shaking herself from those thoughts. Malfoy as much as flaunted his reformed status, was still an arrogant, smug arse. Hermione often ran into him at the Ministry, as he would be there often for potions business. In fact, he was there so much, he had been given a designated office! She was sure it was always he who came instead of just one of his employees, for the sole purpose of annoying her.

He had apologized to her, Harry, and Ron, after his mothers' trial. He didn't adhere to those blood prejudices anymore. He, Harry and Ron had formed a shaky truce of some sort, but Malfoy acted completely different around her. Rather than the stony, masked face he wore whenever Harry or Ron entered the room, Malfoy constantly teased and taunted her. Ignoring him was close to impossible, but what she most hated, was the way her heart sped would speed up whenever he showed up in her office, or the way a blush would stain her cheeks whenever she caught him staring at her in a way she couldn't quite place yet, but perhaps the worst was that amused smirk he would throw at her, much like he was doing now.

She hissed in his face, and Malfoy barely dodged the tiny paw that swung at him. She bit one of his fingers and could have laughed at the yelp he emitted as he dropped her in shock.

She landed on her feet, as Draco cursed, clutching his finger with a frown. "Bloody hell, cat," He muttered, eyeing her with a frown. She stuck her nose up in the air with smug indifference.

He muttered something she didn't quite catch, before turning around and walking out of the alley.

Well, that was that.

She let out a sigh in her head once he left. Now she could get home, maybe she could try writing out a message for Ginny with the ink on her desk. Perhaps she could try flooing.

Hermione set out from the alleyway intent on reaching home, when she saw Malfoy's bright mop of hair a couple ways ahead. She stopped suddenly and watched in dread as he suddenly turned around and headed right towards her. With a hiss she attempted to pass by him, but again, he was grabbing her by the nape of her neck, lifting her up and cradling her into his chest.

Draco shushed the meowing cat as she attempted to scratch at him. For some reason, he couldn't imagine leaving the kitty alone to fend for herself outside cold and alone. Besides, it didn't look like she belonged to anyone, a simple ribbon was tied around her but it had no name or ownership written on it. Malfoy stepped back into the alleyway. "Come now, you'll be alright, I'm helping you." He spoke gently, before the two apparated with a pop.

They landed at Malfoy Manor, in what she presumed was the living room. Her heart was thudding in her tiny chest, and she stopped her hissing for a moment to glance around and assemble her bearings. She had been in Malfoy Manor twice in her life, the first time was something she would much rather forget, but the second had been when she had been forced to hand Malfoy some files from the Ministry, which had ended in an angry red-faced, flustered Hermione and a smirking Malfoy.

"Don't make my regret this." Malfoy spoke up dryly, setting her down onto the leather sofa. Hermione frowned at him and hissed lightly. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair and turning towards the fireplace.

As soon his attention was away from her, Hermione jumped off the sofa, and looked around for the nearest exit. Malfoy was near the floo and she wasn't sure that would work anyway, so Hermione focused on the large window by the double doors. It was worth a shot.

She narrowed her eyes and made a mad dash towards them. The thick curtains were drawn, so Hermione started tugging at them in frustration thick scratch marks fraying the seams.

"Oi!" Malfoy shouted suddenly. Hermione sighed in defeat as she heard him hurry to her, muttering, "Picked those out just yesterday." To which she snorted. He picked her up and brought her up to eye level. "If you want to stay here, I expect you to behave." He reprimanded.

She rolled her eyes but before she could paw at him again or something, they heard the roar of the floo, and one grinning Pansy Parkinson bounded into the room followed by a sly looking Blaise Zabini.

"Draco darling, how are you?" Pansy cried loudly, Hermione was barely able to jump out of the way before Pansy was practically crushing Draco in her embrace.

"Pansy." Draco coughed out, as he returned her hug. "I'm doing alright." He then attempted to dislodge himself from Pansy, and nodded at Zabini who grinned cheekily.

"Alright Pansy, give him some room to breathe." Blaise chuckled, as he settled down on the sofa across from Hermione.

Pansy pulled away from Draco finally, Hermione relaxed fractionally, and pouted, "We haven't seen him in over two weeks Zabini."

"Yes that's no thanks to you Pans." Draco pouted, which Hermione found quite adorable. He settled onto the couch reaching out for her, to which Hermione reluctantly agreed. Better him than, taking the risk of Zabini or Pansy trying to pet her.

"What, wedding planning taking so much of your time, you can't even stop by for tea? And you roped Zabini into it too!"

Hermione sighed, it was true, in a strange twist of fate, Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter met one evening at a pub after the war. Harry and Ginny had broken up a months before, and Pansy Parkinson was looking to make amends.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what happened that night but obviously they hit it off because two months later Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson were moving in together. Another two months and they were engaged, and preparations began for the wedding of the century, headed by Blaise Zabini himself.

This unfortunately resulted in much more frequent run ins with Slytherins, and Hermione and Ron had been forced to form a truce with Pansy and her friends. Ron still sometimes let them get to him, especially Pansy, the two were involved in their own petty war for Harry's affections. But Hermione forced herself to get to know the woman better, hence lunches with Pansy and Ginny became staple. Still, the two were a couple ways from forming a true friendship.

Pansy waved Draco off with a hand. "Oh hush Draco, you know you're welcome anytime. You just refuse to visit."

Draco snorted. "Forgive me for not wanting to drop by and chance seeing Potter in any other state than the mangy disheveled one he presides in, in public."

Hermione glared and when his hand came down to stroke her fur again, she nipped his finger.

"Ouch, damn cat." He hissed glaring down at her.

She stared back, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

It was then that she felt the stares of the two Slytherins, and shifted to watch them apprehensively.

Pansy was the first to speak, and predictability she began laughing. "Is that a cat Draco?" She smirked, eyeing the tiny cat that looked ready to pounce on her.

Draco sat up straighter and rolled his eyes, pulling Hermione closer. "Astute observation, Pansy. Yes, my cat."

"A little kitty, caught the fancy of the big bad Malfoy. That's absolutely adorable." She teased.

"Careful Pansy." Draco warned.

"I'm just saying," Pansy continued. "I think it's quite interesting that after all these years, you've chosen a _cat_ , as your familiar. And taken to her so immensely. You know, Harry told me a fascinating story about him and his friends and an unfortunate incident with polyjuice—"

Hermione's mouth opened in shock, and she glared. Harry had told Pansy about the polyjuice incident! Oh the betrayal. How could he, all to impress Pansy Parkinson. Was there no loyalty among friends left? Hermione scowled, and determined that Harry Potter was due for a hex or two.

She came back to the present and froze as her eyes met Zabinis'. Come to think of it he had been oddly quiet—well quiet wasn't that strange for Zabini, but this was an unnerving type of quiet. He had some sort of glimmer in his eye, one Hermione couldn't decipher.

"Where'd you get her?" Blaise suddenly asked, interrupting Pansy's ramblings.

Draco suddenly became very interested in the stray thread of one of the couch cushions. He shrugged, "I just stumbled upon her, I was grabbing some coffee and she was there, figured she could use a warm home." He mumbled.

Pansy began to aw, but Zabini raised an eyebrow. "Diagnon alley?"

Hermione watched Draco work his jaw, admiring its strong curve, as he spoke. "No, it was some muggle store. I was headed to the Ministry, and had to make a stop in Muggle London for an errand."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, as did Hermione. "Now what errand did Draco Malfoy have in the Muggle world." He drawled, echoing Hermione's thoughts exactly.

Draco stayed determinedly silent.

Blaise continued. "Did this errand have something to do with a certain brown-hair—"

"No!" Draco cried suddenly, making her and Pansy jump. Blaise merely raised an eyebrow. Draco cleared his throat, smoothed his hair and relaxed back into the couch. "I mean c'mon Blaise. Whatever's given you this impression, just no. It's nothing like that. If you have to know, I was on potions business. I had to pick up some muggle ingredient," He paused, looking like he was attempting to remember the phrase, "—N-nutmage or something."

"That…doesn't sound right." Pansy said, brows furrowed.

Blaise smirked and stretched. "He could just ask Granger, when he inevitably runs into her at the Ministry."

Draco rolled his eyes, and Hermione perked up at the sound of her name. Perhaps she could signal something to them!

Pansy sighed, "Speaking of Granger. I've got to run, I have lunch with her and Ginny this afternoon and have the impossible task of asking her to be part of my bridal party." She stood.

Hermione raised an eyebrow filing this information for later, and began jumping up and down and meowing.

Draco looked confused as he glanced down at her, but Pansy smiled and cooed. "Aww," She came closer, and patted her head. "—it looks like she likes me!"

Hermione groaned.

"I should head out too," Blaise stood. "The rehearsal is in three days and remember Draco, you will attend."

Draco rolled his eyes, but stood as well, taking Hermione in his arms.

Blaise looked at her straight in the eyes then, with an air of nonchalance he began speaking.

"You know," He drawled, "I was talking to George Weasley, just a couple hours ago." Hermione's eyes went wide, her heart skipped a beat.

Blaise turned to Pansy, "He's developing a new hair potion. I say we use it to help decide what you want for the wedding."

Did…Blaise know?

Pansy raised an eyebrow, seeming hesitant. "Are you sure it's…safe? As hilarious as he is, trusting the twin has never been my forte. What if it's a prank potion?"

Blaise chuckled, as he began ushering Pansy to the floo. Hermione began struggling in Draco's arms.

Blaise was acting enormously weird, he had to know.

"It's not a prank, you have my word. George is working out a few bugs, once that's done, I've asked him to send a sample for us."

"Bugs?" Pansy asked with a raised brow.

They were standing in front of the floo now, Hermione had stopped struggling.

But then Blaise turned and looked directly at her and smirked. "It's quite funny, Neville Longbottom got into a furry situation, helping George test it out, this morning."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

 _Blaise Zabini knew._

Hermione let out a cat like shriek and lunged at Zabini, Draco was just barely able to hold her back.

"Merlin! Calm down!" Malfoy cried, wincing as her claws scratched at his hands.

Blaise grinned and shot one last wink at Hermione before he called out the Potter residence, and he and Pansy were gone.

Draco finally dropped her and Hermione only collapsed on the floor in defeat.

So Blaise Zabini had figured it out.

Hermione took a deep breath. This was good news actually. This meant _somebody_ knew she was here, even if said person was deciding not to tell anyone where she was. And George would be able to deduce that she was turned into a cat! He would surely tell Harry and Ginny, maybe Pansy would hear and figure it out.

If all else failed, she knew if it got too long, Zabini would tell someone. She just wasn't sure why he was risking a painful hex, just to keep her trapped here longer.

She and Zabini got on well! Or so she thought…

"Are you quite done with you temper tantrum?" Draco peered down at her.

He picked her up and brought her close to his chest, as they exited the room and began ascending upstairs, presumably up to his room. She was getting quite tired of hissing at him, so she allowed him to gently stroke her ears and such. That and the feel of warmth from his chest, had her unknowingly purring.

She was at Malfoy Manor, being cradled by Draco Malfoy, in the form of a cat. Hermione took a deep breath. Who knew how long it would take her friends to figure out her whereabouts, perhaps instead she could try signaling something to him. Humans transforming into cats wasn't something unheard of in the magical world, Hermione would know. But Malfoy picked her up from the muggle world. It would be difficult to convey that idea.

They reached Malfoy's room, and Hermione took a moment to glance around as he shut the door behind them. He placed her on the bed, and made sure to lock the door with his wand.

"Do not leave this room while I'm gone, or misbehave, okay?" He eyes her suspiciously, before moving towards the bathroom. Draco began unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide off as the bathroom door shut. Moments later, she heard the shower turn on.

Hermione weighed her options.

One, Draco told her not to leave the room, and unlocking the door would be a hassle anyway.

Two, he would most probably be out soon, so whatever she was going to do, it would have to be quick.

Three, sitting in the left corner by the window was a desk. His wand lay on it, along with some books and papers.

And what looked to be like an inkpot. Perfect.

Hermione wandered over to the desk, craning her neck to see the top. Thankfully the chair next to it had a ledge she could climb onto. Hermione then began using her claws to climb up, wincing as her sharp nails tore at the expensive looking leather seat.

Crouching on her hind legs, Hermione was able to leap up onto the desk with gracefulness she never could be able to possess in her human form.

With a triumphant squeal, she walked over to the inkpot, and frowned, nose twitching as she realized that it was capped. Glistening in the light, it looked to be an antique with an intricate silver stopper.

Hermione huffed and knew this wasn't going to end well, still she tried. Sitting on her back legs, Hermione wrapped her arms around the stopper and attempted to turn it.

She wasn't getting a good grip on the damn thing, her fluffy arms weren't doing much to move the top, and the tilted desk was making it hard for Hermione not to slip. Huffing, she made a couple more attempts before growling in frustration.

She heard the shower cut off, and practically tackled the inkpot, wrapping her legs around it and using her mouth to turn the thing. She was in a hurry, rushing to get it open, before Malfoy came back in. He would surely pull her away without another thought.

Oh no. Hermione groaned, as she felt the inkpot roll, along with herself. Just as the bathroom door swung open, Hermione was falling to the floor and wincing as the inkpot crashed along with her.

She felt the ink coat her fur, and never felt more uncomfortable. So this is why Crookshanks hated water so much. The cold squishy liquid seemed to seep into her skin, and she sheepishly turned to Draco who was glaring at her by the door.

"I told you not to misbehave," He strode over to her, putting his hands on his hips. Hermione was then aware of the fact that all Draco was wearing, was a low slung towel.

He grabbed at her not caring about the ink that stained his hands, and brought her up to eye level. He looked angry. "Naughty kitties get punished."

Hermione felt a twinge of fear and squirmed.

"What to do with you, hm?" Staring into her remorseful eyes, Draco felt an urge to let her go. But no, he had to be strong. His cat was mischievous, and she had to learn that breaking or tearing at family heirlooms was something he would not tolerate, no matter how cute she looked.

He shushed her meows, and stroked her fur, letting her know he wasn't that angry at her. This was more about discipline. He decided that a bath was in order. Cats hated water right?

Hermione pawed at Draco, as he took her into the bathroom. This was a mistake, she should have just opted to wait until someone found her. A punishment? What kind of punishment, would Draco give? Damn Blaise Zabini!

She attempted to appease him, putting her paws on his cheeks, snuggling into his neck, she even went as far as to lick his cheek! But the bastard was not phased, and he merely laughed and began drawing a bath in the large tub.

Hermione shrieked in panic, no, no, no. She would not do this. No. Splattering some ink on herself was bad enough, but being completely submerged in water? No.

She began struggling and meowing loudly, but then she was brought up to eye level with Draco's angry face and quieted. He set her on the edge of the tub, as he leaned over to check the temperature of the water.

"Alright." He turned to her with a smirk. "Get in."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You're my pet, and this is your punishment, you have to do as I say."

Hermione merely sat back on her legs, and turned her nose up at him.

"This is your fault anyway! Who told you to go sniffing around my desk anyway!"

Hermione examined her paw.

"Get in the damn tub or so help me Merlin, I'll—"

She turned to him with raised eyebrows as if saying, "You'll…?"

She had quite overestimated Malfoy, he was having a completely understandable conversation with a cat and he hadn't realized anything was wrong. Second in their class, her arse.

Her reaction made him growl in frustration and Hermione had thought she won the round. But then she was shrieking and he was removing his towel and grabbing her and settling into the tub.

Hermione could not believe this was happening. It was unbelievable, it was humiliating.

She was taking a bath, with Draco Malfoy who was naked and looked quite good—and oh Merlin, she was a cat!

Hermione attempted to keep her eyes shut, as Draco worked in soap and water into her fur with his long fingers. She made grumbling noises throughout, and just prayed for the torture to be over.

And soon it was, "There, that wasn't so bad huh?" Draco said, as he got up out of the tub.

Hermione kept her eyes closed and stayed silent, even as Malfoy began gently drying her off. Hermione wasn't sure how she would be able to face him again or even look him in the eye without blushing deep red.

Draco frowned as he finished drying his cat off. She was being oddly quiet, far from the cheeky and playful cat he was used to. Now she was refusing to even look at him, and shuffling away as soon as he came close.

He set her on the bed, and left to go change, and to his surprise when he came back she was still there, lying on the blanket with a blank expression.

Draco sighed, and walked over to her, frowning as she scurried away with a squeak.

"Come now, I'm—I'm sorry." The cat stayed silent. "I'm not sure what it is I did, but I apologize, I meant you no harm." He sat on the bed, and put on his most apologetic expression. The cat turned to him with a tentative look. He outstretched his hand.

She seemed to consider him for a few moments, before she approached him cautiously and rubbed her cheek against his hand.

Draco smirked, and moved to scratch under her ear. He pulled her into his lap, grinning wide as she began purring softly.

Then all of a sudden, the two heard the pop of apparition downstairs, and Draco tensed. He gripped her tighter, and moved to grab his wand before setting her down and telling her to stay here.

Hermione watched as Draco shut the door, but neglected to lock it. She walked closer to hear who exactly had apparated into the Manor.

The voices were soft but she was able to make them out.

"—dropped by her office, but she wasn't there. Ginny hasn't heard from her either—" It was Harry! Hermione squealed in happiness.

"You had an appointment with the Ministry today, did you see her at all?" Harry asked.

Hermione snorted at the irony.

"No Potter, I haven't seen Granger. Something came up and I decided to move my appointment. I have a portkey scheduled in ten minutes for the Ministry."

"Pansy also said you dropped by in Muggle London, did you—"

"I didn't see her."

"But do you—"

"Potter, I really must be going—"

Hermione began scratching at the door and meowing loudly.

There was a pause. "…Is that a cat?"

"So what if it is, am I not allowed to have a familiar?"

"Well no, bu—"

"This has been a great chat Potter. If you're looking for Granger try her apartment or that Muggle coffee shop she likes, instead of wasting time here."

There were a few more words exchanged Hermione couldn't quite catch, but then Harry was apparating away, and Draco appeared in the room.

He seemed deep in thought, so much so he didn't even care to comment on the ruckus she had just made. Instead she watched as he began pacing the floor.

Something was troubling him all of a sudden, Hermione wasn't quite sure what but it must have been something Harry said.

She let out a small meow to get his attention and he seemed to snap out of it. Turning to her, he smiled slightly and sighed. "It seems Hermione Granger may have gotten herself into some trouble."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He wasn't wrong.

Scratching the scruff of her neck, "You would like her, I'm sure of it. Quite similar you two are." He chuckled, and Hermione snickered as well.

He sighed and took out his wand, accio-ing his coat, he turned to Hermione, who was staring at him in shock. "I'll be back in a bit, hm? Don't get into too much trouble." And then quite abruptly, he apparated away.

Where had he gone? After making such a fuss and keeping such a close eye on her, just like that he would leave? And he didn't even offer an explanation!

Hermione huffed, and glared at the floor.

Malfoy was gone, and she had free reign to do anything she pleased. He even left the door open! There were so many possibilities. She could just walk out the door, or try the floo or—Hermione froze suddenly as she remembered something Draco had said before.

He had a portkey, to the Ministry. It would be activated in a couple minutes or so. She could use it! And she knew exactly what it was too. The tiny dragon paperweight on his desk, she had seen him pocket it so many times at the Ministry.

With a determined nod, Hermione began her climb up onto the towering desk, tearing at the leather seat Draco had repaired just a few hours ago. She made it up onto the desk, setting her eyes on the portkey. Its magic was glimmering, she could feel it.

Finally, this nightmare would be over. She blocked out any semblance of guilt she was feeling. She couldn't very well stay here for the rest of her life could she? She just hoped Draco wouldn't be too heartbroken over the loss of his pet.

With a deep breath, Hermione placed one paw on the portkey, felt the familiar tug in her stomach and suddenly she was portkey-ing out of Malfoy Manor.

After the _incident_ -that-will-never-be-spoken-of-again, Hermione Granger took two days off work.

When she had portkeyed to the Ministry, it had taken some time to find Harry's office. People seemed unaware of the meowing cat at their feet, and she had barely been able to dodge so many feet. By the time she got to Harry's office, she was huffing and hissing at everyone. No one was in his office, so she simply climbed onto his desk, grabbed a piece of parchment in her mouth, and shoved the inkpot to the floor, hearing a satisfying crash.

Sniffing, she climbed back down, laid out the paper, and dabbed her paws into the pooling ink.

 _Harry. It's me Hermione. Yes I'm a cat. Please for the love of Merlin, help. Also, can't believe you told Pansy about the polyjuice incident._

Satisfied, she grabbed the paper again, laid it out onto his desk and promptly fell asleep next to it.

When she awoke, she was in her bed, in human form. Ginny and Harry were grinning down at her, and told her George had made an antidote. Hermione nodded, and told Harry she'll be taking the next two days off before falling back asleep.

She told herself it was to gain some sense of peace after such an ordeal, a time where she could relax, send a couple Howlers and hexes, to those who caused such a thing. (George Weasley, Blaise Zabini.)

It was not because she didn't want to risk seeing Draco Malfoy at the Ministry in any capacity, and it most certainly wasn't because she needed time to deal with a rather great deal of confusing thoughts and feelings pertaining to said person.

The two days were over now, George Weasley would never not be careful with his concoctions again, and Zabini would be sporting a rather pimply hand for the next three days.

And Hermione Granger had feelings for Draco fucking Malfoy.

Hermione took a deep breath as she straightened out her blazer, and smoothed down her hair. Draco could never know of what happened that day, she had made Blaise and everyone else swear secrecy. She would just quietly return his damn paperweight, and forget about all this.

With a nod of her head, Hermione apparated to the Ministry.

"Welcome back Hermione!" Doris, her secretary smiled, she was a woman in her late fifties. Hermione found she quite liked her positive attitude, that and she was extremely efficient.

"Thank you Doris." Hermione returned her smile, as she began examining some of the papers Doris had handed her.

"Are you feeling alright now dear? We were all so worried, wh—"

"Yes, yes, I'm doing much better now." The less questions the better, Hermione thought. "Thank you, Doris. Are these all the files—"

"You know, many people asked about you. I had no idea what to tell them—" Hermione sighed silently, "The handsome blonde bloke too, he—"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, "Draco?" She asked suddenly.

Doris paused, which made Hermione clear her throat and avert her eyes. "I mean, Mr. Malfoy? He—he asked about me?"

Well of course he did, looking for a bit of entertainment or a row, no doubt. Hermione rolled her eyes at her own question.

"I mean—nevermind, just, thank you Doris. Could you hold off on any visitors today though unless it's absolutely imperative, I really need to catch up on work."

"No problem dear." Doris smiled, and with that Hermione made a beeline for her office, nodding at coworkers along the way.

Settling into her seat, Hermione took a deep breath and began working. She found delving into her work, made for a sound distraction from her thoughts and in no time it was almost time to leave. Doris had made good on her promise of no visitors. She had worked almost six hours straight, the only time she had stopped was when her mind had drifted on the weight of the paperweight in her pocket.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione's eyes shifted from it to the door, back and forth.

Surely he wouldn't be here this late.

Nodding to herself, Hermione began packing up her things. She shrugged on her coat, and grabbed some files before heading out of her office.

The floor was mostly empty, there were still some people who had apparently decided to work late. Clearing her throat, she attempted to look as nonchalant as possible.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked down the hall to where she knew Malfoy's office was. The office was dark, the light shut off, the door closed. If anyone had been there, they were gone by now.

Biting her lip, Hermione glanced around for a second and cast a quick alohomora, before slipping inside. She didn't turn the light on, or cast a lumos. She didn't want to attract any attention. Quietly she slinked into his office, reaching his desk and taking out the paperweight from her pocket.

She stared at it for a moment, it really was pretty. The dragon had been carved to perfection, every detail was taken into account. Hermione sighed as she traced it.

She wondered how Draco was doing, was he hurt his cat had left. Why had he visited her office, was there something he needed to tell her?

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned around with a gasp, and quickly hid the dragon behind her, when she found the person of her thoughts standing by the door, with a smirk.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed, her voice was oddly high-pitched. "I—I was just, erm…looking for you!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest. He was wearing his usual fitted suit and as usual he looked great. "Really, Hermione Granger looking for little old me?" He teased.

Hermione bristled just a little, and laughed nervously.

"What did you need?"

She used one hand to tuck back a stray curl, "I—I, well I was just going to ask…" She thought for a second. "Ask you, if you're going to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow?" She smiled triumphantly.

Draco raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe her, then shrugged shifting against the frame, "I might," She watched as his eyes traveled down the length of her body, he met hers again and grinned boyishly, "If I find something worth it to go for."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Is your best friend getting married not enough?"

Draco simply shrugged again, but did nothing else but watch her.

The smile playing on her lips faded as seconds passed and silence filled the room. She cleared her throat, clenching her fist around the dragon in her hand. "Well, I—I should go." She began moving past him, and was nearly out the door, when she felt his hand close around her wrist.

She muffled a yelp, as Draco used her wrist to pull her back into his chest. All of a sudden she was aware of Draco's scent around her, the way he was staring down at her, the gentle way his hand held her wrist to his chest.

Hermione shook her head from those thoughts, and stared at Draco in shock. "Malfoy!" She tried to tug her wrist from his grasp. "You bloody w—"

He said nothing, instead his eyes shifted to her curled fist and he raised an eyebrow. "What's in your hand, Hermione?"

She tugged her hand again, this time he let her go. "None of your bloody business!" She smoothed down her clothes with a huff and began muttering, "Absolutely uncalled for. Completely unprofessional."

"I never would have thought Hermione Granger would stoop to stealing."

Hermione's jaw dropped, affronted. "I was not!"

"Then why are you hiding something in your hand and why have I caught you in my office after hours?" He finished with a look of triumph on his face, knowing he got her there.

Hermione groaned, internally. What was the point, she knew he had figured it out, how exactly he had done that so fast was the real question.

"Fine! Take your stupid paperweight!" Gritting her teeth she shoved the dragon into his chest, took a step back and threw her hands up in defeat. "I admit it, George's potion turned me into a cat. _Haha!_ I had it completely handled, but then _you_ kidnapped me! And you couldn't even figure it out the entire time, and I was just trying to escape! And y—you took a bath with me! Who does that? And I was just trying to return your bloody dragon portkey, so no. I wasn't stealing."

She would later admit, her rant had been a little over the place and it wasn't one of her best speeches, but she stood there crossed arms, breathing hard, looking him straight in the eye. She expected many reactions to it, and well—him bursting out laughing had been of them, which is exactly what he did.

Draco Malfoy was laughing, nearly bending over. She had never seen him so carefree before, so she simply stared at him in disbelief, but once she got over that she glared at him in shock. "Draco!" She cried, affronted.

He shook his head, straightening himself up and wiping some tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He broke into some chuckles, Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just, this entire situation, and the irony. It's rather funny."

Hermione's face didn't change. "For you maybe." She sniffed.

Draco finally looked at her, and smiled softly. "I figured it out yesterday." He turned and pulled what looked like her ribbon out of his pocket. Hermione remembered that before the bath incident, Draco had taken it off of her.

She took the ribbon in her hands. "How did you know it was mine?"

Draco grinned, "Don't kill her, but Pansy mentioned she had seen you wear it a couple times. I didn't tell her anything!" He raised his hands up at her expression.

Hermione relaxed, and it was quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure what to do, what to say. After all, this was a relatively new category for her. Turning into a cat no, but dealing with the aftermath of it with the guy who took you home/enemy/newly realized crush.

Hermione cleared her throat but before she could say anything Draco beat her to it.

"I should have realized it was you."

Hermione smirked. "Yes, Draco you should have. Or at least that the cat could understand you."

Draco grinned boyishly, "In my defense, you were acting quite out of character."

Hermione frowned, brows furrowing. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms.

He stepped closer to her, "Well, what with your purring and snuggling, and _licking_ —"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and decided not to step back. "There was also hissing, and biting and _running away_ , if you recall."

Draco waved her words away, and looked into her eyes with a smirk. "Mm, I don't think so Hermione. You see I got the impression that my cat rather liked me, what with all that affection and playful fighting."

Hermione stuck her nose up, not wavering from his gaze even when she found it difficult to think of a reply. "Well…Well, you liked me first!"

Draco wasn't sure whether Hermione was understanding the metaphor—analogy, whatever, but he couldn't wait any longer.

Hermione watched as he took one last step, erasing the gap between them. Her eyes then widened, as one hand cupped her cheek and the other, sat at her waist. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

"I _like_ you Hermione." He stared at her intensely. "I've had feelings for you, for the longest time." Hermione's heart skipped a beat, as he began leaning closer. She slid her hands up to his chest but frowned as he pulled away for a second to give her a look.

"I mean—it's been a long time, rather obvious too. I didn't notice you were a cat for a day, but _you_ didn't notice I've been flirting with you for years—"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him, "Draco!" She cried in disbelief. She nearly stamped her foot.

He broke off and looked at her sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes at his adorable expression, "Kiss me!"

Draco grinned, and ducked his head, and finally, his lips met hers. Hermione smiled softly as Draco groaned into the kiss, as if he had been waiting years to kiss her. He pulled her closer by the waist and her hands went to his hair, running fingers through it and tugging every so often.

* * *

Hermione broke away from Draco panting, he followed her lips but she pulled back away for a moment. "Wait, wait, wait. Is this…weird?" Hermione Granger was currently at Malfoy Manor, straddling Draco Malfoy in nothing but her panties.

Draco ran his hands up and down her thighs as he suckled on her neck. "What's weird?" He murmured.

Hermione let out a breathy moan but shook her head with resolve. "This, the fact that I was in here two days ago as a cat? And now we're…"

Draco groaned, and flipped them over so he was hovering above her. He looked her in the eye, and Hermione was struck by the grey of his irises. "You're overthinking it Hermione." He ducked his head to give her a sound kiss and silence any of her rebuttals. "I like you, you like me. You becoming a cat is just the situation that led us to confronting each other about it."

Hermione thought about it for a second, and then nodded slightly. "That's true…"

Draco then picked his head up from his ministrations on her neck and smirked cheekily down at her in a way that she knew he going to say something either remarkably sexy or stupid. "Besides I prefer you much better like this, I don't even mind the biting and scratching in this context."


End file.
